The Draco Malfoy Series
by alkaidx10
Summary: this story is about Draco and others but its all 7 years and after his years of school and it be rated M in the later chapters like after the 4th year. This is about draco and his side to things and feelings of everything, so have fun reading his side of things and all the stuff he will do and say. 'warning of OC's'
1. The meeting

**(I dont own nothing of harry potter i only own my ocs raven and haven and my best friend rachel owns her oc lucinda.)**

**The Draco Malfoy Series**

**Chapter 1 **

**The meeting**

It was the first day Draco was leaving to go to Hogwards along with is cousin Lucinda Lestrange. His father Lucius wasnt there to see them off, only his mother Narcissa Malfoy was there to see them off even Bellatrix wasnt even there to see Lucinda off as well or even her father wasnt around, that made Lucinda sad that her mother nor father was there to see her off.

"Now be good you two and dont pick on the mudbloods too much okay?" Narcissa said while she hugs them tight and fixes Draco's hair. "oh and take good care of Apollo hes a good owl." Draco looked at the owl and despite how big and scary he looked Draco felt clamness from it.

"Yes mother i will look after him and I will take it easy on the dirty mudbloods!" He said in a low harsh voice.

Lucinda walked over near the train and lets out a small sigh. She looked the same as her mother Bellatrix but her hair was more stright then curly and she had light blue eyes that looked like the sky, they where so bright it was hard to believe that they were a real eye color. "Come on Draco lets get a seat and i will miss you aunt cissy!" she called out as she got on the train. Draco followed right behind her all the way to first class since they were in first class since Lucius paid good money for the seats, unlike the rest of the train.

Draco sat across from his cousin and looked out the window and waved to his mother as Lucinda took out a small book and started to read it for time to pass by. The train started to leave and Draco didn't stop looking out the window, he was watching everything go by in silents until he heard the sliding door open.

"Umm sorry to bug you two but do you mine if we sit here everywhere else is full." Two twin girls walk in. Everything was the same but the hair, the one on the left had red hair like the Weasleys and the other had blood red hair just like the color of blood, and they alos had bright green eyes the both of them did.

Lucinda looked up from her book and looked at the twin girls and then looked at Draco who just shrugged, "i guess so even though this is first class but whatever." She went back to her book as Draco went back to the window.

Both girls take a seats, the one sat next to Draco and the other sat next to Lucinda, "I'm oh im Raven" the girl next to Lucinda said, ( she was the one had the hair color like the weasleys)

"I'm Haven" the one next to Draco said with her blood red hair tied back. "And our last names are Nightstar" they both said at the sametime.

"I'm Lucinda Lestrange and thats my cousin Draco Malfoy, we are pure bloods are you? i ask only because we dont take kindly to mudbloods." She eyed the twins up and down same did Draco since he didnt want to sit with any dirty mudblood.

"We are both pure bloods, and we are not a fan of the mudbloods as well." Haven said with a kind smile on her face.

"Good!" Draco said as he turned back to the window. As the trolly came with candy for them to buy.

"Anything from the trolly?" The old lady asks them.

They all got up to buy some candy first it was Lucinda. "I will have 3 chocolate frogs" she said as she took her seat and started to eat them and making sure they don't jump away.

Next it was Haven, "I will have 7 ice mice please." She paid the lady and took her seat to dig in.

next was Raven, "I will have 2 jelly slugs please." She paid the lady and took her seat next to Lucinda.

Last was Draco, "I will have 1 licorice wand." he said but as he bought his candy he could hear some of the kids talking about Harry Potter being on the train somewhere. He took his seat next to the window again and started to eat his candy. '_Harry Potter hmm? i could use him since how famous he is...maybe me being friends with him it will make the name Malfoy even bigger.'_ He thought.

Raven couldnt stop as she ate her jelly slugs, but look at Draco. She eyed him up and down and every part of him then started to blush hoping no one saw that, she thought Draco was very good looking for his young age as 12 year old. She looked at herself and thought she wasnt even close to look that good looking, plus she had two missing front teeth that she just lost last week so Raven tried her best not to smile that would show her teeth. She looked at her twin sister Haven that was always the better looking one out of them both, she had long hair to her waist unlike Raven who had it only to her shoulders. Plus Haven was more smarter then her and everything better, Raven let out a small sigh just wishing she had Haven's beauty.

"what is it Raven?" Haven asked as she finished her ice mice that she loves so much. "your looking a bit pale."

"No I'm okay sister really." Raven said.

Draco eyed Raven for a mommet and thought she was odd looking same with Haven. He turned to his cousin who was still reading her book and getting really into it, he smirked a bit looking to see it was a mistry one. He took the last bite of his licorice wand that he loved out of most of the candys. But out of most kids he lived in the fine dinning and the fine foods and drinks fit for a Malfoy like him, so he hopes that this school didnt have unfit foods or drinks for him or his father would hear about that. Draco knew very well his father would do or give him anything he wanted since was the next hire of the Malfoy blood line and he was the only one right now, so his father needed to keep Draco happy yet save as well.

Draco looked out the window to see that they where close and it was starting to get dark out, it looked about 7pm or close 8 he sighed out of being bored and wishing this train ride would just hurry up.

half an hour later the train stopped and they arrived at the school of Hogwards, Draco and Lucinda got off the train together while the twins ran off doing their own thing but he didnt care. he walked over to the big harry guy named Hagrid, he narrowed his eyed at Hagrid and thought he looked like a big dummy and he smelled really bad like he never took a bath plus he was very dirty looking. Draco didnt want to go anywhere near him but he followed him as he told everyone to go to the boats, his cousin followed as well but she didnt juge everyone like Draco did, but she didnt like the smell of that man as well.

Draco and Lucinda climed into the boat along with other kids that Draco knew of very well, it was Crabbe and Goyle his mates kind of they just followed him around like minions and did what he told them, unlike Theo nott and Blaise Zabini those where his best friends plus their familes knew each other well and the girl he found very annoying was Pansy Parkinson that was crazy for him but she didnt start yet (oh thank merlins beard for that one!) she was a year younger then him plus his family really wanted him to marry her besides his mother who found her a brat.

Draco would be alone forever if he couldnt pick anyone but her, he just couldnt stand her to know end.

(flash back)

"Hey Draco!" Pansy runs over to hug him but he moved out of the way. "I missed you!" she clings to him holding him close to her. "D...did you miss me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh, "yeah i guess so...can you let go of me now?"

Pansy didnt let go and went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, "w...would you ever marry me? I will be your princess and you my prince like in the books right?"

Draco raised his brow and made a odd face. "Pansy we are only 10 so why are you thinking of getting married now? plus i dont think i will be married until im 19 or 20 or maybe even older so lets not talk about that right now okay?"

Pansy's eyes started to water, "b..but i heard your father and mine talking about it, that we are going to get married when we are older! so i just thought..."

Draco narrows his eyes and sighs, "really now? well i guess we get married when we grow up then i guess..." he says as she hugs him more tight and kisses his cheek over and over.

(end of flash back)

He knew very well that he shouldnt of never said that now Pansy is hooked on the fact that she will marry him when their older, but he only said that to be nice and not make her cry because if he made her cry his father would be mad as hell. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and got off the boat. "So is it ture? that Harry Potter has come?" He asked Crabbe.

"Yeah thats what they said that hes here somewhere." He nodded his head and walked up the long steps to the school.

Draco smirked at his thought again knowing to befriend him to make himself look better was the best idea ever.

"Draco what are you up too?" Lucinda asked eyeing him closely and saw his evil smirk. "Are you planing to do something to Potter?"

"Maybe yes maybe no cous you will have to wait and see." Draco smiled bigger as he walked into the school with her by his side.

"This will end badly" She sighs and shakes her head.

They walk up the steps to an old woman wearing a witch hat standing in front of a double-doors. They stopped in front of her waiting for her to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup..."

"Trevor!" Some fat kid in Draco's eyes went and grabbed his frog then looked up at the older woman that was named McGonagall. "Sorry..." he went back to where the other kids stood.

She sighed then looked at everyone, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She opened the door and went through.

Draco looked over at a kid who wore glasses with messy brown hair, he smiled and knew that was Harry Potter. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

All the students all gasp "Harry Potter?"

Harry looked over at Draco and felt uneasy about him plus he didnt look very nice, plus the two at his side seemed like body guards but he didnt say anything.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco walked over to Harry, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he smiled as a red head boy smriked at him that went into a small laugh. He turned his head so fast at the red hair boy and narrowed his eyes. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry and started to talk again. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." He glared at the Weasley kid, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco turned back to Harry once again and held out his hand. "I can help you there." He smiled to be friendly as he could.

Harry eyed Draco's hand then looked back up at him. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." He said as Draco's smile dropped, but before he could talk again Mcgonagall tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." She open the doors for them and walked into the great hall.

Haven's eyes light up and smiled. "It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione said to her as they walked.

McGonagall stopped and turned to everyone. " Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said to everyone.

Dumbledore stood up and started to talk. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down and watched everyone.

McGonagall started to talk again. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up and sat down on the stool. "Oh, no. OK relax."

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said to Harry.

Sharry came to life and started to talk, "Ah, right then. Hum... Right. Okay, Gryffindor!" she got up off the stool and walked over to the table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked up and took a seat but the hat wasnt even on his head before it yelled out. "Slytherin!" Draco smirked and walked over to the table and saw Lucinda was called next was also in slytherin.

Ron turned to Harry, "There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

Raven nightstar was put into slytherin but Haven was put into ravenclaw so the twins where not going to be in the same house.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron walked up and took a seat with the hat on his head. "Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!" He smiled and walked over to the table.

"Harry potter!" everyone gasp at his name that was called. Harry took a seat and the hat was on his head.

"Hmmm... Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you..." Sharry started to say.

" Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry whispered over and over.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all herein your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? (Harry whispering: Please, Please anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.) Well if you're sure, better be... Gryffindor!" He said as Harry walked over to the table with his friends.

"Your attention please." McGonagall said.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand and lots and lots of food appeared on every table.

Everyone started to eat even Draco saw even the fine foods hes use to eatting at home so that was a good thing for him. but he was mad that Harry bloody Potter turned him down and with that he void that he would bring Potter down to show whos better and that he will be begging to be his friend in no time.

(**well finally i did this fic i was so post to do it long ago now i started it but the updates will take a very long time cuz my laptop broke so im using the ppl i baby sit s pc and i dont babysit everyday but yeah sorry if it will take long oh im doing every year in this one fic so it will turn to rated M later on so yeah love yeah all."**


	2. Meet The Slytherins

**(I dont own nothing of harry potter i only own my ocs raven and haven and my best friend rachel owns her oc lucinda.)**

**The Draco Malfoy Series**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet The Slytherins**

Draco grabs a plate of rack of lamb with shrimp pasta. "This school has the fine dinning foods I'm use too" he smiled using a knife and fork to cut into the lamb. Draco loved the orange and basil sauce that was on his shrimp pasta with lots of cheese on it as well. Lucinda looked at Draco and shook her head as she took a bite of her sloppy Joe and her chips. (aka fries) while everyone else in Draco's mind ate normal fat foods in his eyes, then he looked at the twin girl he met earlier on the train eating fish and chips. He didn't mind eating such foods its just that he just wasn't so fond of them.

"Draco, i told you that your plain with Potter was going to end bad...so stop frowning a glaring at him." Lucinda says taking a drink from her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Plus didn't uncle Lucius say that you have to get good grades for that thing you want soooo bad?" She mocked.

Draco narrows his eyes at his cousin as he takes the last bite of his shrimp pasta. "Lucinda...did anyone tell you that your very nosey and a snob?" He said as he grabs some cheese cake with cherry sauce.

Lucinda moves her long black hair over her shoulders and bites her lower lip. "Draco I' am not a nosey snob! I'm only trying to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble! since half of the time you do."

Draco rolls his eyes and laughs as he finish his cheese cake. "Lucinda I will not get into trouble, I know full well what I'm doing so worry about yourself plus you don't know what I really want." He said as everyone in the great hall was getting ready to go to their houses.

Lucinda sighs as she follows the rest of the slytherins to the dungeons where it was a bit chilly from the cold. The head boy said the pass word "achievement-oriented..." The wall started to open as everyone walked into the common room, everyone walked down the steps as the head boy stopped and turned around to face everyone. "This is the slytherin common room, all your belongings is in the dormitories just on the hand conner same with the girls on the right."

Draco saw that the room had greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"Oh one last note the password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard so make sure you check it out." The head boy said to the first years.

Draco walks to the boys dorm since he was starting to feel tired from his long trip. Both Crabbe and Goyle followed behind Draco along with Theo and Blaise as well. "Well this will do I guess" Draco mumbled, as he walked over to his bed that was right next to the window where he could see the fish swim by. He started to unpack his things by using his wand, since his father made him learn charms at a young age to make him the best at what he could be.

"Looks like we have to sleep in more blankets huh mates?" Theo says rubbing his arms as he gets under his blankets.

Blaise nodded his head and laid on his bed as well trying to get some sleep and to get use to the cold, but the cold didn't seem to bug Draco all that much same with both Crabbe and Goyle; but their where fat so they can keep warm easy with all that fat in their bodies. But the thing was what bugged Draco was that both Crabbe and Golye was only their last names their full names where, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe but Draco didn't think of calling them by their first names only the last since it seem the best to remember anyway.

Draco got into bed and looked at the window, he didn't want no one to see him because he started to cry since he missed his mother, father and his bedroom that was warm and many house elf to boss around. He wasn't as big of a daddy's boy everyone thought he was, he only did it to show his father he was going to become a man. Deep down he was a mommy's boy, he loved his mother very much and loved how she would rub his back every night and sing to him to help him sleep with a soft hum. ( pan's labyrinth lullaby since I love it.) He closed his eyes tight so he could remember his mothers lullaby to help him get to sleep.

Lucinda was brushing her long dark hair next to her mirror as she saw Raven talk to the fish through the window in fish language she was guessing. She didn't know there was others besides parseltongue but she was dead wrong in that. "So um Raven is it? why are you talking to the fish?" She asks putting down her brush oh her night-stand.

"Yes my name is Raven, and I like to talk to them their very nice beings plus the things they will tell you about life under water. like half of the things they tell you well lets just say you wouldn't even start to believe." She smiled at Lucinda as she sat on her bed that was next to Lucinda's. I do have to say that I'm very nervous without Haven around...we never been apart like this before so its kinda hard for me to get use to it. but I hope she is doing well in ravenclaw, I bet its much warmer in his dorms then ours but I'm guessing hers isn't as cool as ours he-he."

Lucinda got under the blankets and laid down, "yeah it is pretty cold here in slytherin but you do have a point it is cool since we are under the lake and all, but your sister Haven is in a tower that's what ravenclaw is, a tower I don't know too much about it so you should ask her tomorrow and who knows she might even show you the common room that will be cool to see."

Raven laid down as well and cuddled up in her blankets, she was so happy that her house elf Moop made her and Haven pack more just in case it was cold for them to bear. she nodded her head to Lucinda and rolled over to get some sleep since she had to get up early for class, but Raven had a secret about her and Haven's life that she didn't wish to share with anyone. Her deep dark secret was that both her mother and father where killed right in front of her and Haven's eyes by her very own uncle and another death eater, she didnt know the death eaters name but she looked a lot like her new friend Lucinda.

The next morning Draco woke from the sound of everyone in the dorm room moving around. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around, "What time is it?" He asked Crabbe who was getting dressed and putting on his socks.

"Its about..." Crabbe looked at his watch then looked back to Draco. "Its 7:49 its time to go down and get some breakfast." He said as he walked over to Goyle and left the dorm to get some food.

Draco got up from his bed and grabbed his tooth brush and walked into the washroom to brush his teeth, then take a shower to wake himself up. "Damn the water is cold not very warm..." He too a fast shower then dried off. Draco then got dressed and brushed his hair once he had it just the way he liked it, he grabbed his gel and used it to slick his hair back.

"Hey Draco hurry up!" Blaise called out from the wash-room door.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed Blaise into the common room with his bag over his shoulder. "I was hurrying up." He said with a yawn as he followed his friends to the great hall to get something to eat. He took at seat next to Crabbe and Goyle who was already stuffing their faces like always.

"Don't you two ever stop pigging out?" Draco ask them both while getting himself some French-toast and some fruit with a glass of milk to go with it.

They both look at Draco and shrug their shoulders and keep eating their food, that was now working on their forth plate of breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, hash-browns, sausage and etc.

Lucinda walked in and took a seat near Draco grabbing herself some fruit-yogurt and a glass of pumpkin juice to go with it. As Raven came in half asleep with her bag over her shoulder.

"Morning Lucinda..." She said as she grabs a bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast with cherry jam.

Lucinda smirked as she took a spoon full of her yogurt, "morning to you too Raven, I'm guessing your not use to getting up early?"

Raven yawned and rubbed her eyes. "No not really but Haven is use to it, I mostly get up at 11am not 7:36am..." She said tiredly.

"Well you better get use to it since we are in school now, but you can sleep in on weekends so that's still good right?"

Raven nodded her head to a yes and went back to eating her food trying to wake up for class that she had soon.

Draco finish his breakfast and milk as breakfast ended he walked to his first class of transfiguration with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

**(okay the chapter is done but its gonna be awhile before the next one since i have to work on my zelda fic i might as well right? so plz comment and i will update soon i hope.) **


End file.
